Pressure gauges are widely utilized in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications where affording an indication of fluid pressure values is required. Depending on the instrument, values of pressure can be displayed in either digital or analog form. The primary sensing element of the gauge typically comprises a Bourdon tube having a free end that incurs a predictable displacement in response to pressure changes to which it is exposed. Typically, tube displacement is translated via a movement or amplifier to a rotatable pointer that is displaced opposite a dial of calibrated pressure values. The sensing element, whether it be a Bourdon tube, diaphragm assembly, etc. is selected to withstand the highest pressure for which the gauge is intended. Encountered pressure values above approximately 40,000 psig are regarded as high pressure for which high pressure sensing elements of appropriate capacity are required.